Fights and Kisses
by BreezyBeach
Summary: Freddie breaks up with Sam so he can go to College all the way across the country. But what happens when Carly and Sam show up at his dorm room with his rommates and his new girlfriend there? Many crazy things! Rated T... just in case
1. Chapter 1

Hey There! This is my first fan fiction. Please give me reviews on what you think. I can take the critiques =)

Freddie POV

It's been eight months since I left Seattle for college. I'm chilling in my dorm room at the University of Florida with my new girlfriend, Veronica, and my roommates, Walt, Joe, and Nick. I hated Joe with a passion. He thinks since he looks like a mini version of taylor Lautner he can do anything. When the door flew open revealing a smiling Carly, and a ticked off Sam.

"FREDDIE!" Carly squealed. Sam just stood there and giving me a death glare I've seen many times before.

"Hey Carls, how are you?" I got up to give both of them a hug but when I got to Sam, she said "No." The same way she did the night we broke up.

FLASHBACK

"Sam, you know long distance relationships don't work," I said quietly.

"Whatever Freddie, I hate you anyway. Just leave. I don't want to see your face EVER again." She shouted. I walked up to give her a hug but she said 'No."

"Look Sam, we were best friends before we can be best friends now. So we aren't together. BIG DEAL."

"IT IS A BIG DEAL FREDDIE. I DON'T WANT TO BE JUST FRIENDS WITH YOU."

"FINE!"

"GOOD!" She crashed her lips onto mine which led to a heavy make-out session. That was the make-out of my life. Her lips were warm and her body fit perfectly with mine. Her mouth tasted like Ham and strawberries which surprisingly tasted good together.

END OF FLASHBACK

"Who are they?" Veronica asked. "Yeah, who are they?" Walt asked.

"Well, this is Carly, my best friend. And this is Sam, my ex-best friend and ex-girlfriend." My girlfriend walked up to me and pulled my head down to hers and kissed me hard. I could feel eyes on me and they were burning holes into my back. Veronica finally released me and sat back down.

"Well, Frednub looks busy, I think we should leave," Sam said walking out the door.

"No, come back, honey. No need to leave. I'll keep you company," Joe said with a flirty smile.

"Yeah, I rather have company from a rabid dog than you." Nick almost died of laughter while Walt walked up to Sam and put his arm around her shoulders.

"Hey, Benson, you never mentioned you had cool friends back in Washington," Walt laughed.

Sam gave Walt a warm smile but then looked at me with a devilish smile.

"Yeah, are you embarrassed of us?" Sam mocked.

"I'm not embarrassed of Carly. But you on the other hand, I don't want anyone to know that I know you," I replied steaming.

"I'm embarrassed to be on the same planet as you!" She spit out.

"Fine, next time you hate someone that much, don't kiss them, and then check yourself into a mental hospital because I will probably be the only idiot to try and check you out."

"Don't bring that up! Why the hell would you bring that up! At least I didn't kiss you LIVE on the internet!"

We both stepped closer and got into each other's faces. We stared at each other. Then at the same time our lips crashed together. She put her arms around my neck and my arms snaked around her waist. My tongue slipped between her lips and into her mouth. It still tasted the same, ham and strawberries. She bit my tongue like she used to then wrapped her legs around my waist. I slammed her back into the wall and heard her moan. I forgot there were other people into the room until I heard Veronica scream. Sam and I split apart.

"Uh- Oh," I whispered.

"Yeah, Uh-Oh," Sam said.

Please review. If i get a frew good reviews I will update! Thanks for reading =) ~Breezy Beach~


	2. Chapter 2

Hey I'm back. This chapter is just horrible but I wanted to try and type in different views which i kind of hard so i think i might stick with the main POV like Sam, Freddie, and Carly. Let me know what you think =)

Veronica POV

Freddie and Sue are fighting. Wait is her name Sandy? Or is it Sam? Ugh, it doesn't matter. That ugly blonde girl is starting to kiss my boyfriend and… WHAT?

All I could do it scream at the top of my lungs! And they had the nerve to say "Uh-Oh."

That's all they could say is stupid Uh-Oh. I look and see they still had their arms wrapped around each other.

"GET OFF EACH OTHER!" I screamed.

"Veronica I'm so sorry. I don't know what happened." Freddie let go of Sue… No Sam.

"Face it Freddie. Every time you and Sam fight, you end up making out for an hour. We once had to end iCarly because you two had a really bad fight and ended up scarring the viewers for life," Carly laughed.

"This is not funny, Carla!" I honestly wasn't paying attention to what their names were. Now that I think of it her name might be Carson. Maybe it's Carly.

"It's alright Veronica, you still have me!" Joe said while he put his arm around me. Joe is very cute. I'm so getting back at Freddie,

"Get your arm off of me Joe!"

"Okay," as soon as his arm was off I grabbed his face and kissed him. Ha! This will show Freddie to kiss other girls. Ewww, Joe kisses like a mad cow. The things I do for Freddie.

I looked over to Freddie and saw no emotion. Why isn't he mad? He should be punching Joe in the face. Ugh, I have to stop kissing this… thing.

"See I can fight and kiss too!" I stuck my tongue out at the blonde thing.

"Veronica, that wasn't a fight," Walt laughed. Everyone in the room was laughing except Freddie and Sam.

"Listen Veronislut, you can have your precious Fredward. That was an accident and will NEVER HAPPEN AGAIN!" I guess Sam thinks putting emphasis on 'never happening again' will make it true. She better hope it's true or I will be very upset.

Walt POV

Whoa, did that just seriously go down? I didn't know Freddie was such a player. Well I honestly don't care what's going on. I think Carly is really cute. Her hair is dark brown and looks so soft. Her cheekbones are out of this world! I wanna pinch those cheeks. Her lips are so pink and look just as soft as her hair.

Oh, Carly's staring at me. She's giving me that flirty smile. That's cool. She can stare at me all she wants. I might even wink at her. If she's lucky.

Carly POV

Sam really needs to think of good nicknames. I mean Veronislut is pretty funny but it's getting kind of old how she just takes the beginning of a name and adds something to the end. Her favorite one to use was Fredhunk. It was actually kinda sweet. But I'm sick of this drama. I'm just going to stare at Walt because he's too cute!

Joe POV

Damn, I'm obviously a chick magnet. That Blonde chick totally wants me but is too difficult to admit it, Veronica planted one on me (She's a good kisser), and that Carly girl give it some time and she will be all over me. Hehe I can't wait to write this in my diary! Freddie doesn't look phased by the kiss Veronica and I shared which is pretty shocking. He really liked Veronica but I'm guessing that he doesn't like her too much!

Please Review ~Breezy Beach~


	3. Chapter 3

Hey readers. Sorry i haven't uploaded in a while. I had to deal with school and homework. But i found sometime to write this. Its bad but i felt like i had to update. Please review =) ENJOY!

Sam POV

This day has been the worst day of my life. Stupid Freddie had to stand there all cute and stuff. I mean come on who can resist those gravy brown eyes. Stupid Nub. I don't even know why I'm still standing in this stupid dorm room.

"Well, this has been great. See you later!" I said as I ran out the door. I could hear Carly calling my name but I could care less. I don't want to hear her speech on how what I did was wrong and I should apologize.

"Sam, wait!" I heard someone call.

"Look Carly, I'm really not in the mood for the apology speech so just leave me alone!" I turned around and instead of seeing a petite brunette; a tall buff brunette was there.

"Sam, what is your problem! You just ruined my relationship! I thought we could be friends but I was obviously wrong!" he was furious and I could tell he was getting angrier that I wasn't responding.

"Listen Freddork, I can't be friends with you! I didn't ruin anything, and I don't have a problem. So, if you don't mind, I'm going back to my hotel room."

I gave him a warm smile and walked away. That was the same smile I gave him after every date, after every kiss, after every time we did the nasty (Carly calls it that). I don't get what's so nasty about it, I mean with Freddie it was a blast.

"Sam, wait up!" Freddie called. "Don't walk away when I'm talking to you!"

"Don't tell me what to do Benson! We're not dating anymore."

"I'm glad we're not dating anymore, Sam. Being with you was torture."

"Really, cause seeing your face every day was just a walk in the park!"

I was fuming. How dare he say that to me? I'm the best thing that ever happened to him. He was definitely ready for a fight, but I wasn't.

"Freddie, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything I ever did to you. I'm sorry I was a torture to be with, and I'm sorry I caused this whole mess. Seeing your face everyday made my day a whole lot better." I turned to walk away but Freddie pulled my arm back.

"Sam, I'm sorry. Being with you was the best time of my life."

"Well, I'm glad to hear that. Um, have fun with your new girlfriend. I'm hope she realizes what a good boyfriend she has." I turned again to walk away but Freddie grabs me and turns me around.

He slammed his lips into mine. It took me a few seconds to realize what he was doing. My arms went around his neck and he placed his hands on my waist. This was just like old times. This moment could never be ruined, until Veronica walked behind us.

Why does she always have to ruin the good moments?

Hoped you Liked it. Please review ~Breezy Beach~


	4. Chapter 4

A/N

Hey guys, I'm soooo sorry I haven't updated in forever. I have a lot going on with school. I barely have time to write this A/N. I don't really think this story's going anywhere anyway. I'm not sure if I'm going to continue or if I can continue. But hold tight and hopefully thanksgiving weekend I can find time to write

~Breezy Beach~


End file.
